Alphabet Smut
by smackedfan454
Summary: For each letter of the alphabet House and Cuddy have some smut filled fun.
1. Angry

Alright so I've been thinking about doing this for a while now and just recently decided to give it a try. Each chapter is going to be a drabble of smut, going through the entire alphabet. Some chapters will be longer than others, but all will include Huddy sex.

Reviews are very much appreciated.

So without further ado…

**Angry**

* * *

><p>House heard her coming the instant she stepped off the elevator; the loud, sharp clicks of her high heels hitting the floor with every maddened step she took. And oh boy was Cuddy mad.<p>

Cuddy briskly strode into House's office, practically slamming the door behind her. "Are you out of your damn mind?" House looked up at her, calmly, leaning back in his desk chair. He knew what she was pissed about and had been expecting her arrival. "You ordered for everyone on the floor to be given a MRI and a CT Scan. What in the world convinced you to do this?"

House simply picked up his phone, pressed a few buttons and put in on speaker phone. Cuddy paused, not knowing what he was up to. Suddenly a robotic like voice could be heard, indicating he had called his voicemail.

"House what are you…" Cuddy paused once again as House held up his hand to stop her.

_One message. Tuesday May 21st__ at 9:23pm. _

"…_expect me to say Wilson?" Cuddy's voice came out through the phone, eliciting a gasp from Cuddy. _

"_The truth. He deserves to know the truth." Cuddy went to talk once again, but the look in House's eyes as he stared at her stopped her in her track for the 3__rd__ time._

"_I don't know if I can give him the truth."_

"_What is the truth Cuddy?"_

"_I love him…"_

With that House snapped his phone closed, cutting off the rest of the conversation. He knew that Cuddy had not meant for him to hear that conversation and that she must have accidentally dialed him while her phone was in her bag, but he needed to know that she meant what she told Wilson. He needed to hear her say it in person.

"House I…" Cuddy started to say, but then cut herself off. She didn't really know what to say in this situation.

"Did you mean it?" House asked quietly. Never one for talking about emotions, House didn't know how to approach this. Although he knew he needed to hear her say it, he wouldn't admit to himself that it was because he loved her too. The whole concept of love when it involved himself seemed so foreign.

"I don't know." Cuddy spoke quietly back.

House's gaze snapped up to hers and his eyes narrowed. Standing up, he limped around to the front of the desk, where she stood facing him. "What do you mean you don't know?" His voice had suddenly taken an edge to it and it startled Cuddy.

"I just… it was late and I had a few drinks… I didn't know what I was saying." Cuddy babbled, knowing each word was a lie.

"No." House shook his head, stepping closer to her. His leg was protesting, having left his cane behind his desk, but right now he couldn't care less. Cuddy was not about to brush this off as a drunken lie. "I don't believe you."

"Fine then don't. But, it's the truth." Cuddy defended herself, failing to notice that with each advance he took towards her, she took a step backward.

"I said no." House growled at her. Cuddy gasped as she suddenly felt the glass wall of his office at her back.

"House that's enough. I have work to do…" Cuddy went to turn and leave, but his hands shot out and pushed her hips against the wall. Cuddy's eyes went wide as she scanned the hallways to make sure no one could see them. "This is inappropriate let me go!" Cuddy hissed at House, pushing her palms against his chest.

Her heart was beating rapidly and the closeness of his body was making her stomach do flips.

Letting go of her hips, House grabbed her hands, pressing them against the wall, one to each side of her head. Leaning forward, House whispered hotly in her ear. "What's inappropriate is you confessing your love for me to Wilson and then denying it." Cuddy tried to intervene and say that she didn't love him, but House pressed tighter against her. "What's even more inappropriate is you coming in here, day after day, wearing these sinful outfits and flaunting your delicious body around in front of me. Teasing me."

Cuddy squirmed, not wanting to hear anymore. She was his boss for God's sake. He should not have her pushed against his office wall in the middle of the day for anyone to see. No scratch that, he should never have her in this position no matter where or when. "House stop this."

"No Cuddy you stop this." House demanded. "Tell me to stop. Tell me you don't want this. That I don't make that lithe body of yours hot. That even though your brain is yelling at you to stop because of all the protocols and rules, you want this. Your body is yearning for this." House stepped once again closer, every inch of his body pressed to hers, trapping her to the wall. Nipping her bottom ear lobe once he whispered sinfully, "Tell me you don't love me."

He didn't wait for her answer and reaching for the cord, snapped the blinds closed in his office, and slamming his lips on hers. Letting her hands fall, he grabbed her waist possessively, crushing her against him as his lips devoured hers. Cuddy tried to deny it, tried to deny him, but the moment his tongue slipped into her mouth she knew she couldn't anymore.

Lips, tongue, and teeth met again and again as they broke for air, before kissing each other ravenously again. Grabbing the edge of her shirt, he pushed it up and off of her, neither of them seeing where it landed. Breaking from the kiss, his eyes scanned lower, taking in her gorgeous chest, clad only in a deep red bra.

"Now let us see if you still match your panties to your bra." House smirked, grabbing the zipper of her skirt. The instant it was loose it fell to her feet and House grinned wickedly. Cuddy held still as his gaze blazed a path over her body.

Now dressed in her bra, panties, and heels Cuddy looked up at his face. She gasped as she realized he was staring back. Suddenly, realization dawned on Cuddy. She was standing practically naked, in House's office, in the middle of the day, where anyone could walk in, about to have sex with the man she had tried to deny her love for, for over 20 years. House recognized the panic look on her face and instantly crushed his lips back to hers.

Cuddy groaned, wanting to fight him, but his lips felt so good on hers and he tasted so damn good. She was helpless not to fight back.

"Tell me." House demanded once again as his lips scorched their way down her neck. Nipping and sucking at every pulse point and curve he could reach. Cuddy whimpered, her hands clenching at her side. She still was trying to fight him and that pissed House off to no end.

Grabbing her panties he tore them from her body. Before she could process the action he spread her legs slightly and gliding two fingers over her folds. "Oh." Cuddy moaned softly, her head falling back against the wall.

"Tell me Cuddy. Tell me this doesn't feel good. Lie to me and tell me that your not fucking soaked by what I'm doing to you. That you weren't turned on the instant you walked into my office. That the thought of what I'm going to do to you doesn't turn you on and make you horny as hell." With every word spoke his fingers continued to dance across her folds, never penetrating or touching where she most needed, but keeping her on edge. "Fuck Lisa tell me you don't love me and I'll leave you alone for good."

Cuddy's eyes shot to his at the use of her first name. Searching his eyes she saw lust, rage, and… was that love? Instantly she knew she was done for and couldn't lie. She could never lie around him, not since the first day she met him all those years ago in college.

Hands shooting out around his neck, she matched his gaze with equal determination. "I love you House. I love you so fucking much and I don't care anymore. I'm sick of running and of playing this game. Fuck me House, cause I'm yours from now on."

With her confession House felt a sudden pride swell up inside of him. Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine, the woman of his dreams just told him that she was his for the rest of their lives. Gregory House was not a man of happiness, but damn him if he wasn't happy now.

His lips slammed to hers once again, before pushing her leg up around his waist. Cuddy moaned as she felt his cock against her entrance. She hadn't noticed that he had pushed his jeans and boxers down and off, but was extremely aware of his hard shaft ready to pound her.

"Tell me again."

"I love you House."

"I love you too Cuddy."

With those words House slid fully inside of her, both moaning in complete ecstasy. Every thrust in and out, hard and fast, both clinging to each other.

Feeling her tight, slick walls clenching around his cock House knew this wasn't going to last long. Years of foreplay leading up to this.

His hand shooting down House stroked her clit, watching as she came unraveled. Her mouth open, head back, and eyes closed, Cuddy came moaning his name into his office.

House came watching her, her tight walls milking him of everything he had.

Both panting hard, they slid down the wall, Cuddy resting on his good leg. Her heels had fallen off somewhere during their romp and Cuddy now pushed them out of the way. Reaching onto his bookcase in the corner, Cuddy handed him his vicodin, knowing his leg must be in agony.

House dry swallowed two before his arms wrapped around her waist. Looking up at her he didn't know what to say. Cuddy just smiled back knowingly.

"I do love you." House said after a moment. "I may be messed up, but I'm going to try and make this work if you'll let me."

Cuddy cupped his face and kissed him softly. "Like I said House. I'm yours from now on wither you like it or not. I love you."

House kissed her again deeply. "I'm yours too."

Both smiled at one another. House would near admit it, but he was happy with her. For the first time in his miserable life he was happy and he was going to make this relationship work if it killed him.

"House! House! Open the door we have a case!"

Both Cuddy and House looked at each other before smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are very much appreciated. Also if you have any ideas for the letter B let me hear them! :) Thanks again for reading. <strong>

**-Rachael-**


	2. Breasts

Alright so I've been getting a lot of questions as to when this story is set and if each chapter is going to be connected. To be completely honest most of my stories I make up as I go along, so I'm not entirely sure yet. For now each chapter is going to be a separate story, but if two letters go together with the idea in my head then those chapters might be a continuation of each other. Does that make sense? As for setting, chapter one was in season 4 or 5, but this chapter is set in season 7 where Cuddy gets House to baby sit Rachel for the first time by leaning over his desk and promising sex. The one where her shirt goes deliciously low… *smirk* However, Rachel does not appear in this chapter.

Thanks for all the great ideas! I loved them all! As for the one I went with, it wasn't one that I would have thought of by myself and I have to thank **IHeartHouseCuddy** for the idea!

So without further ado chapter 2...

**Breasts**

* * *

><p>Damn her. Damn her and her low cut tops. Damn her for flaunting them around the hospital. Didn't she know what those tops did to him? Of coarse she did. She had to know.<p>

House groaned, feeling his cock reacting to his thoughts. He was sitting in his office, trying to think about his case and what could be killing his patient, but all his brain seemed to be focused on was Cuddy and her luscious breasts.

Groaning once again, House slammed his hands down on his desk. Damn her for coming into his office earlier and leaning so provocatively over his desk, giving him full view of the "twins." The front of her top was loose and as she bent over his desk to ask him about a file he got an eyeful. Her gorgeous fun bags spilling out over the top of a lazy bra, just begging him to suck and lick them.

Mentally slapping himself again he groaned as his cock was now hard. Looking around he knew most people were gone for the night and with that thought, unzipped his jeans and slid his hand in his pants.

Keeping his eyes open to make sure no one walked in on him, he thought of Cuddy and those pert breasts of hers. Fisting his cock he came, quickly grabbing a tissue to not make a mess.

Once finished, he grabbed his cane and leather jacket, knowing that there was no way he would be able to think about his case anymore.

Speeding off on his motorcycle he pulled up in front of her house. They had been dating for a few weeks and he knew that although he was not excepted Cuddy wouldn't mind. Banging on the door with his cane House waited for her to open the door.

The moment she did he felt his cock spring to life. Cuddy was in a sheer nightgown, covered only partially by a robe. He knew that by the way she held onto it that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath the nightgown.

Taking a step inside, he grabbed the door, slamming it closed, before pinning her to it. Cuddy gasped in surprise. It was true she hadn't been expecting him and was just about ready to crawl into bed when he had knocked. However, with the way things were going at the moment she didn't mind at all.

Their lips meant in a frenzy, House pressing himself tight against her, trapping her to her front door. His tongue slid across her bottom lip before pushing inside, tasting every inch of her.

Cuddy's head was spinning, her arms wrapped tight around his neck, pressing herself closer.

"Oh." Cuddy gasped as he grabbed her robe and pushed it roughly off her shoulders. Instantly he broke away to look at her chest. He could see her nipples through the flimsy material of the nightgown and his thoughts were confirmed, she wasn't wearing a bra.

Quickly grabbing her hand he pulled her through her house, till he reached her bedroom. Cuddy smirked the whole way there. The instant his gaze had snapped to her chest and his eyes had glazed over she knew what had caused him to come here. The shirt she had worn today. He admitted to her a while ago that that particular shirt drove him crazy and she would be lying if she said she hadn't worn the shirt for that reason.

She squealed, uncharacteristically, in delight as he pushed her down onto her bed, landing on top of her.

"This needs to come off now." House growled, grabbing the nightgown harshly, pulling it up and off. Cuddy smirked as his eyes landed on her breasts. "Damn you." House mumbled, before leaning down and sucking on her left breast. Cuddy moaned, her hands tangling in his hair.

"Oh mmm." She moaned as his hand came up to cup and play with the one not being sucked by his mouth.

House licked her nipple, flicking it repeatedly with his tongue. Swirling it around he bit on it softly, earning a low moan from Cuddy. Switching sides, his hand continued to pinch and feel the breast he had left while his mouth took up sucking the opposite.

"Oh God House." Cuddy whispered. With each pass of his tongue her nipple got harder and harder, demanding more attention. "Harder." House growled against her breast, biting harder on her nipple. "Ohh yes!" Cuddy cried out.

House pulled back, removing his own clothing. "Lose the panties." House instructed. Cuddy did as he asked, quickly sliding the garment down her legs before dropping them to the floor.

Once House was free of his own clothing he pushed Cuddy back to her back, placing himself between her thighs. "All day long I have been thinking of that pink shirt of yours and your beautiful fun bags." Cuddy rolled her eyes, a small smile on her lips.

House wrapped her legs around his waist, slowly sinking into her. Cuddy's head tipped back and she arched against him. House moaned at the feeling of her slick walls around his cock. Placing his hands under her back, he kept her arched, her breasts presented to him nicely.

Leaning down he once again sucked a nipple into his mouth, sucking it till he needed air. Switching sides he flicked his tongue around her bud, his cock sliding in and out in tune.

"Oh my God. House. Don't stop. Ohh." Cuddy cried out. She normally didn't plead for him to continue, but the over stimulation to her breasts and the way he was matching pace with his cock, was driving her insane.

"Not going to stop. I thought about this all day long." House admitted, still slamming home into her, his hands now resting on her chest. "I jacked off in my office earlier. Right under my desk where anyone could see me. That's what the thought of your body does to me. Makes me crazy with desire. I came so hard Cuddy. Came so hard at just the thought of your perky breasts."

Cuddy whimpered as his words did funny things to her. Mixed with his thrusts and the way his hands were still playing with her chest, she knew she wouldn't last much longer.

"Please House." Cuddy pleaded, not sure what she was asking for exactly, just knowing he couldn't stop.

Rolling them over, House grabbed her hips, looking up at her. "Ride me."

Cuddy nodded, placing his hands on his chest, beginning to rock herself fast and hard over his body. House instantly grabbed her wrists and moved them, so that she was leaning backwards slightly, her hands rested on his thighs, away from his infraction.

Cuddy smirked as her mind caught up with his. He wanted to watch her breasts move while she rode him. Well if that was the way he was going to play it, she could deal. Spinning her hips in a circle once, she grinned as he moaned loudly.

Then suddenly her hips took up a fast pace, rocking herself furiously on his shaft. Her breasts bounced with each thrust and House couldn't take his eyes off of them. Reaching up he cupped each one in his hands, feeling their weight.

Cuddy moaned and threw her head back, never breaking pace.

Feeling that she was close to the edge, House wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to fall forward against his chest, her hard nipples dragging across his broad chest with each thrust. Holding her hips steady House pounded up against her. Slamming his cock within her pussy he knew he leg was going to hurt like hell afterwards, but the feeling of her pussy around his cock and her breasts against his chest was too good to stop.

Pumping into her a few more times he felt her break, her body shaking as she flew over the edge. "House!" Collapsing on his chest when she was through she placed wet, open mouthed kisses on his neck while he came inside of her.

House groaned, rolling them to their sides as he reached for some Advil. Rolling back over to her, he spooned her against his chest, his arm immediately wrapping around her body to cup a breast. Cuddy laughed.

"It's not funny love. You distracted me from my case all day long." House grumbled against her shoulder, all the while softly stroking her nipple.

"I thought Foreman said it was an infection?"

"Foreman's a moron."

Cuddy chuckled and closed her eyes, the soft touch of his hand causing her to relax completely. "For once I'm not complaining about you not doing work."

House smirked. "I'm not either although I do hate you wearing that shirt around the hospital. I don't like the idea that everyone can see these." House squeezed her breast slightly to indicate his point.

"House I don't let people see them you know." Cuddy said. "And I happen to like the shirt. It's cute."

"It's naughty." House nipped at her shoulder once.

Cuddy moaned softly. "Fine I won't wear it around the hospital anymore. Happy?"

"I suppose." House smirked, kissing her shoulder once again. Softly he dragged his hand lower to the other one, cupping it possessively. "Mine." House whispered.

"Yours." Cuddy agreed before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are once again appreciated! Hope it was what you guys and girlies wanted. The letter C is next and ideas are welcome! Thanks!<strong>


	3. Cuddy in Cuffs

First of all, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS! They really do mean the world to me and get me writing. So thank you again. You all are amazing!

Also, a huge thank you to all the ideas I got. One idea was for Cuddy to get Caught in the act… but I actually already wrote a story for thank. You can check it off if you'd like on my page. It's called Caught in the act. =)

I know a lot of you wanted B to be bondage, and I have to admit that what tempting, but I figured I'd try something new. However, since I do like the idea of bondage I present to you (courtesy of **touchatoucha7**)…

**Cuddy in Cuffs**

* * *

><p>House and Cuddy were in a rut in their relationship. They had been dating for a few months now and although it wasn't perfect things seemed to be going well. Well, that is until recently. Lately, they have been fighting constantly, bickering over the stupidest things.<p>

One fight in particular was over the idea of bondage. House had simply just mentioned the idea and Cuddy had freaked out. Granted, he had mentioned it in a slightly vulgar way, but what did she expect? He was House after all.

Sighing, he limped into his office, plopping himself down in his chair. Spinning around once he started sorting through the papers Amber has set on his desk. Ever since Cameron left he had been trying to find someone to do his paperwork for him and right now he was aiming for Amber.

Intending on throwing them in his desk drawer, House paused when he saw a small box sitting there.

Taking it out of the drawer he frowned, setting it on his desk. It wasn't his birthday so why was someone getting him a present? Unwrapping the gift, he smirked wickedly. Inside of the box was a pair of red, fuzzy handcuffs. A simple note was attached.

_House,_

_I know I freaked. I'm sorry. I trust you._

_Cuddy._

House's grin spread wide across his face as he grabbed the cuffs, stuffing them into his jacket pocket, briskly limping towards the elevator.

The hospital was still quite busy as the day was coming to an end. People trying to get last minutes things done before heading home for the night. No one even saw House barge into Cuddy's office.

"Stand up." House ordered, coming around to her side of the desk.

"I still have budgets to go over." Cuddy continued to work. Although she had excepted him to come interrupt her the moment he found the gift, she wasn't going to make it easy on him. This defiantly wasn't an easy thing for her to do.

"I don't care. Get up." House instructed once again, turning her chair to face him.

Cuddy looked up at him from where she sat. The lust in his eyes was extremely noticeable and Cuddy had to admit that it was turning her on. She wasn't a fan of bondage or even being tried up. She never trusted anybody enough to let them and she realized that was the reason he was upset with her. Countless times she had told him that she trusted him, but her she was denying him her trust.

Setting her pen down, Cuddy slowly stood up directly in front of House. "Turn around."

"House. We can't do this here." Cuddy said slightly panicked.

"I said turn around." Cuddy bit her lip nervously, before turning around. She shivered when she felt his breath on her neck. "Hands behind your back." Shaking slightly, Cuddy placed her arms behind her back, gasping as she felt the fuzzy cuffs snap around her wrists.

Cuddy held still as House's hands slid down her arms and around her waist. Pulling her back against him gently, he placed a small kiss on her neck. "Oh." Cuddy moaned softly.

"You trust me right?" House whispered, nipping at her earlobe.

"Yes." Her response was automatic. She trusted him completely.

Taking her cuffed wrists in his one hand, he gently tugged her backwards, before walking her forwards towards the door. Cuddy's heart was beating fast. If they were caught they could both lose their jobs.

House grabbed her jacket, draping it over her shoulders, hiding her cuffed wrists. Placing one arm around her shoulders, he led her out of her office. For anyone who might have caught a glimpse of them, it would have appeared that House was just being a gentleman, escorting Cuddy out to her car… that alone would have left them all speechless.

Quickly walking them to the car, House helped Cuddy into the passengers side, before sliding into the drivers seat. His motorcycle would just have to stay there for the night. The ride to her house was quiet, Cuddy nervously thinking about what was to come, House trying to keep his arousal at bay and focus on driving.

Once there, he led her inside, but instead of going to the bedroom he led her to the kitchen. "House?" Cuddy questioned.

"Shh. I'm in charge now. You don't get to question me." Cuddy frowned at his response. She hated not being in charge. "Now let's see…" House let go of her, leaving her standing the middle of the kitchen. House mused around in some drawers before smiling. Keeping what he just found hidden in his back pocket, he came to stand in front of her again.

Sliding his hands to her shoulders, he pushed the jacket off of her and to the floor. Cuddy stood still, never breaking eye contact. House smirked and leaned forward, kissing her deeply. Cuddy moaned, leaning towards him, the only thing she could do with her hands cuffed. "House." She moaned once again.

"Patience Cuddles." House grinned, moving to stand behind her. Leaning his cane against the cabinet, House grabbed the item from his back pocket. Cuddy shook in anticipation. She had no idea what he was up to.

Suddenly, Cuddy froze in shock. House was cutting her shirt! "HOUSE!" Cuddy yelped as she felt the scissors cutting up the back of her shirt.

House paused momentarily, not wanting to cut her, as she squirmed. Pushing her forward so that her body was against the fridge, House trapped her there. "Stop moving. I don't want to cut you."

"Your cutting my shirt." Cuddy hissed back at him. The cold fridge making her nipples go hard.

"Well how else do you expect me to take your shirt off when your hands are cuffed?" House mused at her, finally cutting through the shirt, and ripping it off her body.

Cuddy huffed as he turned her around once again to face him. She rolled her eyes as he smirked. "The fridge was cold okay?"

"Sure." House mocked in agreement, leaning down and nipping at her hard nipple through her bra. Cuddy's head fell back as he sucked at her tits through the material. Pulling away House slid the scissors between her breasts, cutting the bra in half, before cutting the straps. Cuddy stayed silent watching him. Although she wasn't too happy with her clothes being ruined she had to admit that this situation was turning her on.

Deciding that he wanted her more naked, House pushed her skirt down and off, leaving her in her panties, high heels, and the cuffs. Cuddy's eyes met his. "Are you just going to stand there and stare or are you going to fuck me?"

Oh she was a tease. He knew that her way of covering up her nervousness was to try to take make some of the control, but in order for this to work the way he wanted it to she had to give up complete control.

Walking away from her, House went into the washroom and grabbed one of her scarves. Coming back into the room he stood in front of her. "Open your mouth and lean forward."

"What?" Cuddy asked in shock.

"Cuddy. I know your nervous, but I promise I won't do anything to hurt you. Just do as I say okay?" House pleaded with her. Cuddy bit her lip. She knew he really wanted this and so nodding her head she agreed. Opening her mouth she leaned forward and allowed House to gag her. Placing a sweet kiss on her forehead, House grabbed her hips and pushed her towards the bedroom. "Go to the bedroom and bend over the bed. I'll be there in a minute." Cuddy nodded, striding off towards the bedroom.

House smiled in slight pride. She wasn't shying away from him. Watching her ass as she disappeared into the bedroom House groaned. Quickly grabbing what he needed he followed her into the bedroom.

House smirked wickedly upon entering the room. There she was, bent over the bed as he had asked of her. Her luscious ass presented nicely for him, her panties stretched tight. Cuddy turned her head at the sound of his cane and sent him the naughtiest look she could muster over her shoulder. House's cock went rock hard.

Riding himself of his own clothes, House strode towards her, stopping behind her. Slowly, he slid his hands up her sides, around her shoulders, across her neck, and back down her back.

"Oh. Mmmm." Cuddy moaned in approval. His light touch was relaxing her completely.

"Good girl." House whispered. Grabbing the edge of her panties, he brought them down her legs, taking them off of her feet and flinging them to the side. "You look so hot right now Cuddy. Bent over so nicely for me in your heels. The fact that your cuffed and at my mercy just makes me so hard." As if to prove his point he pressed his cock against her ass, grinding slightly. Cuddy moaned once again, biting on the gag.

House squeezed her ass in his hands, before grabbing what he had brought from the kitchen. Cuddy chuckled as she felt some creamy on her back. He had brought cool whip from the fridge. He made a small path of cool whip up the length of her spine, before setting the can down again. Leaning forward, he licked his tongue up her spine, licking the creamy substance off of her. A blissful shiver ran up her spine.

"Oh." Cuddy gasped against her gag. She wanted to cry out and tell House to go faster, but the gag wouldn't allow it. Squirming under him, she tried to hurry him along. Shaking her ass, she smirked against her restraint as he groaned.

Leaning over her body he nipped her neck. "You naughty girl you. Trying to hurry me along. You want me to fuck you don't you?" House whispered, his hand trailing between her legs to stroke her from behind. Cuddy mewled against her gag. "Your so wet Cuddy. Did I make you this way?"

Cuddy nodded. "Pwease." Her words coming up mumbled.

"Again. Patience is a virtue." House teased, moving off of her and to the floor. Cuddy groaned in frustration.

Chuckling, House spread her legs and kneeling on his good leg, placed kisses along her inner thigh. Pulling her hips off the edge of the bed, House was able to lick her folds completely. Cuddy cried out and fought against the bond holding her hands together.

Gripping her hips firmly, House held her still as he lick, sucked, and nipped at her clit and folds. Never penetrating her fully he kept her right on the edge. Hearing her whimpers and cries, House knew that she was yearning for a release.

Biting down on her clit and slamming two fingers inside of her hot core, he pumped her once before she shattered. Cuddy screamed against the scarf, her body shaking from the force of the orgasm. He hadn't even entered her with his cock and her orgasm had been mind-blowing.

Hauling himself to his feet, House kissed her spine again, before pushing her up onto the bed. Cuddy's brain was still in a fog from the high, moving on autopilot into the position he wanted her in.

On her knees, her head on the pillow in front of her, House knew he couldn't wait anymore. Sliding his hands around her ass, he coated his cock with her juices, before pushing into her.

Cuddy cried out, the feeling of his cock filling her pussy after such an intense orgasm, incredible.

House reached over her, removing the scarf, wanting to hear her cries of pleasure as he fucks her.

"Fuck Cuddy. You are so hot. Letting me fuck you the way I want. Thank you." House groaned. He really was thankful for letting her do this. Not only because it was hot and had been a fantasy of his for a while, but because it meant that she trusted him fully.

"Oh God House. Your welcome. Just keeping pounding me. Your cock feels so good inside of me." Cuddy admitted, rocking herself back against his thrusts.

"Such a naughty little slut." House whispered.

"Only for you." Cuddy said back. Despite his words she knew he respected her and in this situation being called a slut only made her wetter.

"So true. Fuck." House gasped, grabbing her cuffed wrists and using them for leverage. Slamming inside her as fast and hard as he could muster, he felt her walls clamp down. "That's right. Come for me Cuddy. Let me hear you scream."

Cuddy did just that. Screaming his name, and some other incoherent things, she came loudly, her body shaking under him. House came right behind her, grunting her name as he shattered.

Both completely spent, House collapsed on her body, quickly moving to the side. Breathing deeply they lay like that for a while.

"House the key?" Cuddy squirmed after a moment, starting to lose feeling in her hands.

"Right." House grabbed the key out of his pants' pocket, and un-cuffed her. Laying back down, he pulled her to his side. "Thank you again Cuddy."

Cuddy smiled. As much as everyone said he was a cold-hearted bastard, and as hard as it was for him to admit it, House really could be nice.

"Your welcome. Just don't think your using those all the time."

House just smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright my lovely readers. What did you think? D is next… ideas are again welcome.<strong>


	4. Dominated

Alright so everyone has been so great to me with all the reviews and ideas! Thank you again!

This one kind of ties in with the previous chapter of Cuddy in Cuffs. Thank you to **IwuvHouse **and** BJAllen815 **for the suggestion. Also, I incorporated a few ideas from **touchatoucha7 **as well. Thanks for all who gave me ideas! They were all great!

**Dominated**

* * *

><p>Cuddy paced back and forth in her living room. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but ever since House had cuffed her to the bed she had wanted to flip things around. She wanted to be the one in charge for once.<p>

Hearing the car doors, Cuddy quickly ran into the guest bedroom, making sure to stay absolutely quiet.

She had convinced Wilson to help her out with her plan, knowing House would never do so willingly. When she had asked if she could tie him up he had gone on and on about 'male pride.' Wilson was to simply blindfold House, lead him through the house and hand him off to Cuddy. How he had managed to get House to agree to being blindfolded in the first place was a mystery to Cuddy, but Wilson had assured her that he was compliant and had no idea what to expect.

Hearing the door open mixed with House's complaints and demands to know where he was, Cuddy couldn't help but smile. This was actually going to work.

The familiar thud of his cane signaled that they were close and Cuddy stepped out behind them in the hallway. Cuddy gently tapped Wilson on the shoulder and indicated for him to lead House into the bedroom.

Wilson's eyes went wide when he suddenly realized what she intended. There was no room to argue what he was thinking in the outfit she was in.

Forcing himself to look away, Wilson reminded himself that she was his boss and friend, as well as his best friend's girlfriend. Cuddy smirked behind him, rolling her eyes.

"Wilson. Where are you taking me?" House whined again.

"Just keep walking House. I promise you'll like it." Wilson winked back at Cuddy, who smiled.

Cuddy pointed to the chair that was set up in the middle of the room at the end of the bed. Wilson kept his eyes directed there, not wanting to invade their privacy too much.

Turning him around, Wilson pushed his shoulders. "Just sit her a moment."

"Wilson…" House went to argue, but Wilson cut him off.

"For God's sake House. For once in your life just shut up." House's jaw instantly snapped shut. Wilson was not one to tell him off. Something was defiantly up.

Cuddy smiled and gave Wilson a light kiss on the cheek, mouthing "thank you" to him. Wilson nodded and left, locking their front door on the way out.

Cuddy looked House once over. He was in his normal appearance, jeans and a t-shirt, with sneakers. He had now set his cane down to the floor, waiting for Wilson to return.

Walking up in front of him, she knew she had to be quick. Using the element of surprise to her advantage, Cuddy quickly grabbed his wrists, cuffing him to the chair. House gasped. "What the hell? Wilson?"

"Wilson isn't here anymore." Cuddy whispered in his ear, nipping once, before pulling away. Quickly sinking to her knees, Cuddy cuffed his legs to the chair as well.

"Cuddy?" House said in astonishment, before he realized what she had done. "Cuddy what is going on?"

Standing back up, she removed his blindfold. "You tell me."

House's jaw hit the floor. Cuddy was wearing the most sinful outfit he had ever seen. The top consisted of a black, strapless bra underneath a tight, red corset. The corset split down the middle in the front, thin rope holding them together to expose her chest more. It rode up slightly on her hips, revealing her midriff. On her bottom half, she had on a small pair of black, boy-cut panties, knee high stockings, connected with a garter belt. Looking down at her feet House realized she had even put on black high heels.

Although the more logical part of House's brain was to ask what she was up to, the more horny part of his brain and his cock was telling him not to care. "Cuddy. Your fun bags look even more appealing in that."

Cuddy rolled her eyes at him. She should have known he wouldn't be capable of an actual compliment. Leaning over him, shimming her chest a bit, Cuddy smirked. "You like what you see?"

House groaned. "You know I do." Cuddy smiled and stood back straight. Turning around she sat down in his lap, slowly grinding her ass against the front of his jeans. "Cuddy! Oh." House gasped.

"Shhh. Mine turn House." Cuddy whispered, continuing her slow grind, her hand going up and around his neck. It took House's lust filled brain a moment to comprehend what she was saying. This was payback for cuffing her to the bed.

"Untie me Cuddy." House spoke in her ear.

"No."

"I told you I didn't want you to tie me up."

Cuddy turned around in his lap then, straddling him through the air rests. Cupping his face in her hands she looked him dead in the eyes. "Your telling me that I'm not turning you on right now? Because House I can feel what it is doing to you." Cuddy accented her words with a quick swivel of her hips.

"I don't want to be tied up. You can keep the outfit and the lap dance going." House smirked at her.

"Sorry. But if I untie you. The outfit and the lap dance go and you'll never see them again." House frowned. He should have known that Cuddy wasn't going to give in. She rarely ever really did.

"Cuddy…" House drew her name out, telling her he wasn't pleased.

"Your decision." Cuddy shrugged, getting off of his lap and waiting, hands on her hips.

House's eyes ran up and down her body again. She looked fucking hot. Looking down at his own restraints House sighed. "Only because that body of yours is too hard to resist."

Cuddy chuckled softly, her hands running up his arms. Grabbing the collar of his shirt she pulled hard, ripping it down the front. She knew it was an older one and would be easy to rip. Her small hands ran down his chest. For an older, slightly crippled man he was still built. "My body isn't the only one that's hard to resist." Cuddy whispered, before placing hot, open mouthed kisses along his chest.

House groaned. He wanted to touch her so badly, to run his hands along her soft skin, but couldn't because of the damn confines. Cuddy knew he was hating not being able to do anything, but she also knew that in the end it would be worth wild.

Her hands slid lower, gliding over the front of his jeans. House groaned, his head falling back. Cuddy cupped him through the material, before unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them, along with his boxers down. Placing a soft kiss on the tip of his cock she smirked when his hips jerked.

"Fuck." House gasped as her tongue slid around the tip. "Don't." House gasped again as she nipped gently.

"I love your cock." Cuddy admitted to him, her hand starting to pump his length as she sucked on the tip.

"Oh my God." House moaned again. Her slow pace and sensual movements were driving him crazy.

Giving him one final pump Cuddy reached for the bindings holding his feet to the chair. Undoing them, she pulled his pants and boxers completely off before standing back up. "Now I'm going to undo your wrists. Don't try anything or you'll never see me in anything like this again." Cuddy warned.

House nodded once as she undid his restraints, pushing the shredded shirt off of him. "Go lay on the bed." Cuddy instructed, turning around to go get something. She gasped loudly as he suddenly wrapped his arms around her body, squeezing her tits. Cuddy whirled around. "I said to go lay on the bed, not to touch me."

"Oh come on Cuddy. Drop the act and let me fuck you." House grinned, stepping closer to her. She felt a slick heat warm her lower half, but had to remind herself that she had to go through with this. If she let him take over now she would never have this chance again.

"No. On the bed or we are done for the night."

House paused. Looking her in the eyes he realized she meant it. Huffing in disapproval, House threw himself onto the bed, laying on his back impatiently. Cuddy couldn't help but laugh at his childlike demeanor.

Grabbing what she needed, Cuddy quickly hid it in the drawer next to the bed so House couldn't see it. He didn't even bother to ask, knowing she wouldn't tell him.

"Hands above your head."

"Oh come on Cuddy. Enough with the bindings. I won't do anything."

"Hands above your head." Cuddy grinned triumphantly as his hands gripped the headboard, allowing her to once again tie his wrists back up. "Now pay attention House. You're not going to want to miss this."

Cuddy straddled his lap, her hands sliding up her sides. House's eyes went wide when he realized her intentions. Making sure not to blink or move his eyes away House watched her intently.

Sliding her hands to the front of her body, Cuddy cupped her breasts in her hands, before trailing lower. Reaching the clasp of the corset, she unsnapped it, peeling it off her body. House's cock grew harder. Her bra and panties now matched.

Skimming her hands up her stomach, she reached around and unclasped her bra. House watched as it fell away from her body, leaving her naked from the waist up. "Cuddy you are so hot." He appraised. Nothing could beat the sight of Cuddy naked. Nothing.

"Thank you House." Cuddy smiled, her hands once again reaching to cup her breasts. House groaned as she tweaked her own nipples, a small moan of her own issuing past her lips. "Ohh." Her hands fell away as she felt House tug on his confinements.

Continuing her quest, Cuddy stood up over his body, skirting her fingers around the waistband on her panties. As an afterthought, Cuddy turned around. As she slid her panties down her legs, she made sure to keep her legs straight, her ass raised high in the air for House's viewings.

Cuddy had never done something like this with anyone. She would have never even thought about it. But right now, with House, she had to admit it felt good.

Kicking her panties off the bed, she turned about around, straddling him again. Reaching behind her she removed the high heels, clad now in only the knee high stockings. Sitting back on his good leg, she reached to roll them off. "Wait. Keep those on." House requested.

Cuddy nodded, keeping them on. "Tell me House. Would you rather watch me fuck myself or suck you off?"

House's jaw fell open. She was seriously asking him that? Thinking over the ideas he met her gaze. "Play with yourself."

Cuddy smirked, her hands sliding up her thighs. Seeing as she was straddling him already, she raised herself up on her knees so that he could see more clearly. As her hand went between her thighs, House moaned.

Slowly, her fingers skimmed through her folds, spreading them so House could see. "I'm so wet. Can you see? My fingers are just gliding right through. Oh House." Cuddy moaned, her eyes closing.

"I can see. Finger yourself for me. Slid two of your fingers into your pussy." House whispered.

Cuddy knew she should probably resist not wanting to give him any authority, but his suggestion was too good to resist. Sliding two of her fingers inside of herself, her head tipped back. "Oh God." Fucking herself with two of her fingers, her other hand came down to stroke her clit. "It feels so good House. I'm so hot and tight in there."

House struggled against his binds with a fury now. He wanted to touch her urgently. "Untie me and I can make you come."

Cuddy opened her eyes to look at him. He was sweating with the struggles of trying to break free. His eyes were locked on her fingers and the pleasures they were giving her. Wiggling once she grinned wickedly as she felt his cock had gone rock hard. "Oh but I'm so close already. I think I'll just make myself come."

House's eyes flashed up to hers, before back down again watched as her pace increased. Now pumping her fingers faster, her other hand pinched and swirled around her clit. Feeling her own walls clamp down on her hand, Cuddy came, crying out House's name. Riding herself through her orgasm, Cuddy gasped.

Slowly sliding her digits out of her pussy Cuddy showed House. "Look at all of my juices on my fingers." She smirked as he licked his lips once. Bringing one finger up to her own mouth, she sucked it inside.

House groaned. "Oh fuck. Let me taste."

Cuddy popped her finger out of her mouth, bringing down both to his. He eagerly sucked them inside, his tongue cleaning them of her juices. Cuddy moaned once, imagining his tongue licking at her pussy like that. _"Focus."_ Cuddy thought.

Pulling her fingers out of his mouth Cuddy braced her hands on his chest. Rocking herself backwards she slid her pussy across his cock, coating him with her juices.

With House distracted Cuddy grabbed the item from the drawer next to the bed, quickly reaching behind her body and slipping it onto his cock. House's eyes flew open. "What the…?"

"It's a cock ring House. It prevents you from coming."

"I know what it does, but why is it on me?" House rumbled.

"Because you didn't listen earlier. I told you to go right to the bed, but instead you coped a feel. Hence, a punishment."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh I am." Cuddy grinned, raising herself up and sinking down onto his cock. House nearly screamed. The feeling of her around his cock was amazing, but the damn ring made it almost unbearable. His cock swelled more, but had no release of any kind.

"Cuddy please." House groaned. His cock was so hard.

"Sorry, but I told you to behave." With that Cuddy began to rock on top of him. Pounding herself onto his cock over and over again she worked herself back up to an orgasm. House gripped the headboard tightly. He was trying not to yell out. The more times she slid up and down on him, the harder his cock got. Cuddy watched his face. His eyes were closed tight, the vein in his neck popping out, like every time when he is struggling with something.

Not wanting to be overly cruel, Cuddy quickly finished herself off, stroking her clit to her thrusts.

House let out a disgruntled moan feeling her come around his cock. Sliding him out of her, Cuddy placed small kisses on his chest, trying to cool him down.

House reopened his eyes, looking down at her. Looking up she met his gaze, kissing him deeply. Their tongues swirled together, kissing until they both couldn't breath.

Going down to his waist, Cuddy slid the ring off of his cock. House sighed in relief until Cuddy slid all of his cock into her mouth, instantly deep throating him.

"Fuck Cuddy!" House cried out as he suddenly came, shooting down her throat. Cuddy swallowed all of what he had, licking him clean. Cuddy smirked as she eyed his cock. He was still hard. House's eyes went wide. "What…?"

"The ring not only stops you from coming, but also allows you to go an extra round." Cuddy winked.

Reaching up she undid his restraints, not surprised in the least bit, when he flipped them over.

"You are such a tease Cuddy." House growled at her, his lips licking and sucking on her neck, chest, stomach, lips, anything he could reach.

"You love it." Cuddy managed to gasp.

House looked up at her. "I did." He admitted, before kissing her neck again. "But you tell anyone about this…" House suddenly stopped, looking down at her again. "Wilson. You put him up to this!"

Cuddy smirked, her hand running up his arms. "Yes I did. I didn't tell him what I wanted to do with you, but I think he figured it out."

House's eyes narrowed at her. "You let him see you in that outfit?" Cuddy bit her lip. She could tell him was mad at the idea, however she couldn't lie to him, nodding her head once. House glared at her. "I'm the only one who gets to see you like that. Understand?"

"House. What's the big deal? It was just Wilson and he didn't stare or anything." Cuddy frowned.

House grabbed her thighs, spreading them wide, thrusting three fingers into her instantly. Cuddy screamed. "You feel that? That's my fingers inside of you. Only I can do this to you, and only I should get to see you in sexy outfits like that." House demanded, his fingers thrusting in and out of her. Cuddy whimpered, her hands clutching his shoulders. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes! Oh fuck yes!" Cuddy hollered.

"Good." And with that House replaced his fingers with his cock, pounding into her. Cuddy cried, flinging her legs around his waist.

Their pace was fast and hard, each trust in, brushing against her clit. "House. Don't stop. Oh fuck. So good."

"So wet. I'm close Cuddy." House grunted as his lips sucked on a nipple.

"Me too. Ahhh." Cuddy pushed her hips to met his, feeling him slid deeper. "Oh God oh God. I'm coming. I'm coming. I'm coming." Cuddy chanted. "House!" Cuddy screamed as her body shook from the force of the effort. Clinging to him desperately Cuddy felt as House let go as well.

Both panted hard as they rode out the aftershocks of the orgasm they had. Collapsing to the bed, spent, both took in deep breaths of air.

After a few moments House spoke. "I changed my mind Cuddy. Feel free to tie me up whenever you get the urge."

Cuddy laughed and snuggled against his chest. She was exhausted. "Love you." She whispered.

"Love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Still enjoying the fic? Let me know! E is next…<strong>


	5. Erotic Events

Thank you all so, so much for the reviews! I'm just glad you all have a naughty mind like me. Haha.

**Erotic Events**

* * *

><p>"Cuddy do I have to go to this?" House whined, as he struggled with his tie.<p>

"Yes you do." Cuddy answered smoothly. She had been arguing with him for two days now, ever since she had told him he had to go to the hospital's convention. Every head of department had to be there, as well as major donors and faculty.

"But they are so boring." House once again complained, pulling on his tie.

Cuddy chuckled and walked up to him, swatting his hands away. "I agree with you there, but that doesn't change anything. We have to go." Fixing his tie Cuddy smiled up at him. "Besides this is the first time I get to go with a boyfriend."

House rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop his arms from wrapping around her waist. "I don't know why you are proud of that. Everyone there knows me and hates me."

"I don't care. I love you." Cuddy shrugged, placing a small kiss on his lips. "Besides it saves me from getting hit on by one of the big shots."

House frowned. "I hate him."

Cuddy chuckled, her arms sliding around his neck. "Me too. But now I have you to protect me from his horrible attempts at flirting."

House smirked, his ego expanding. Sliding his hands down to her ass he squeezed. "This ass is mine."

Cuddy chuckled and they shared another kiss. "I have to go put my dress on." Breaking away from his embrace Cuddy walked into her closet. House sat on the bed waiting. He really hated going to these things, but at least he had a goal now. Keep the asshole trying to flirt with his girlfriend away from her.

After a few moments Cuddy emerged from her closet. "Does this look okay?"

House froze seeing her attire. She was in a long, dark blue dress that hugged all of her curves perfectly. The front showed off her breasts in a tasteful way, while the back was completely exposed. Two simple straps with black sparkles held the whole thing up.

Walking over to her he pulled her against him. Cuddy gasped, looking up at him. "You look gorgeous." House whispered against her lips, before kissing her once again. Cuddy moaned into the kiss, before pulling away again.

"House we can't. I have to finish getting ready." Cuddy said, with slight apprehension in her tone.

"Fine." House pouted. Cuddy kissed his lips again before fleeing to the bathroom to finish. House sat back on the bed for a moment before an idea occurred to him. Limping to the bathroom, he leaned against the wall, staring at her for a moment. She was applying her makeup, something that had always fascinated him.

When she finished Cuddy looked over at him. "Yes?"

"I have an idea."

"That's never good." Cuddy slightly frowned, turning back to fix her hair.

"It's something to make the event more interesting."

"House you will not cause any trouble. You hear me?" Cuddy said, suddenly serious, staring at him.

House held his hands up in mock surrender. "Trust me if you agree I'll be on my best behavior."

Giving House a curious look, she set her brush down turning to face him. "What?"

House opened a drawer next to her hip, pulling out a box. "Before you say anything I bought this a week ago, before I knew about the event. I thought it would be fun to try here, but now that this occasion as presented itself it seems like the perfect opportunity."

"House what are you talking about?" House opened the box, revealing a remote controlled vibrator. Cuddy shook her head instantly. "Absolutely not."

"Come on Cuddy. It will be fun and I promise not to be overly cruel or make a fool out of either one of us. Please?" House stuck his bottom lip out, pouting at her.

Cuddy thought about it, staring him down. She knew he wasn't lying when he said that if she agreed he would behave, but this just seemed so wrong. Having a vibrator inside of her while walking around the convention was one thing, but knowing House was controlling said vibrator was another. Sighing Cuddy gave in. "Fine, but you better behave."

House's eyes lit up in excitement. To be honest he didn't expect Cuddy to agree. Knowing that she was doing this for him made it even better. Cuddy went to reach out for the toy, but House pulled back. "I want to do it."

Leaving his cane against the wall, House stepped inside the bathroom with her. Grabbing the dress he slowly lifted it up so that it rested on her hips. Cuddy's hands came down to hold it in place. Dragging her panties down her legs just enough so that he could spread them House looked up at her. Cuddy bit her lip nervously.

Running his fingers through her folds a few times, House was pleased to find that she was already starting to get wet. A small moan slipped past her lips. "House we are going to be late."

"No we aren't. Just want to make sure you're ready." House replied smoothly. Bringing the toy down between her legs, he wiped her juices on it, before sliding it slowly inside of her. After making sure that it was all the way inside of her, with no chance of falling out, House slid her panties back up her legs.

Cuddy let go of her dress, letting it fall back into place. Squeezing her inner walls once Cuddy gasped. She couldn't feel it when she was just standing there or walking, she was pleased to find as she walked out of the bathroom with House, but the instant she searched for it, it sent waves of pleasure through her. "Oh."

House smiled. "Feel good?"

"Yes." Cuddy admitted, holding his hand as they walked into the hospital. "Just behave."

"I will." House winked. He had stuck the small controller in his jacket pocket and was just waiting for the right moment to turn it on.

For a while the mingled with some donors, House staying at her side quietly. However, upon spotting Wilson House gave Cuddy a quick kiss on the cheek before going to join his friend at the bar. House sat so that he could see Cuddy no matter where she was.

Wilson and House talked about random things, monster track rallies, the team, this convention, and Wilson's latest dating failure before House spotted Cuddy with a man. She was obliviously trying to act interested and House knew that the man she was currently stuck in a conversation with was the man who always hit on her.

Reaching into his pocket House turned on the vibrator to its lowest settings. Cuddy's eyes went wide suddenly as her hand reached out to grasp the bar. The man didn't seem to notice, too busy staring at her boobs. Cuddy quickly scanned the room spotting House. He had the biggest smirk on his face.

Focusing her attention back to the man, she tried to listen to what he was saying. However, House choose that moment to increase the setting a few more notches. Cuddy whimpered.

"Are you okay?"

Cuddy's gaze landed on his face. "Oh uhh yeah I'm fine. Slight headache."

"Oh. We could go somewhere else if you'd like." The man hinted at her, thinking it was the atmosphere that had caused her to whimper.

"No. No. That's fine I'm okay." Cuddy assured him, biting her lip as she felt the sensations of the vibrator shooting through her. The little toy buzzed silently away inside of her causing Cuddy to be instantly turned on. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to go get a drink."

Cuddy tried to move past the man, but stumbled slightly as House increased the toy once again. "Here let me help you." The man wrapped his arm around her waist, his hand resting too low for her lightly.

House was on his feet in an instant. He didn't mind the man's feeble attempt at flirting with her, knowing she would never recuperate the feelings, but he did not like the man's hands on his woman.

Turning the toy off, House walked over the man and pushed himself between him and Cuddy. "I'll take care of this thanks."

"What?" The man asked confused.

"Dr. Greg House, head of diagnoses. Currently taping this." House introduced himself to the man before currently walking Cuddy away, making sure to rest his hand on her ass. The man just stood there confused.

Cuddy sent a slight glare at House, but was glad he had intervened. Once they were away from the crowd House whispered in her ear. "Don't think that gets you off the hook yet. I'm not done playing with you." And with that House went back to sit with a slightly confused Wilson. Cuddy gulped once before clearing her head and walking back to talk to other potential donors.

Throughout the night House continued to turn the toy on and off, fast and slow, driving Cuddy wild. At one point he had her so close to orgasm, only to turn it off. Few people had asked her if she was okay in which she responded that she wasn't really feeling all that well. No one would have guessed that the real reason was a small vibrator buzzing away inside of her, being controlled by the man everyone hated.

Clutching the small purse she carried Cuddy tried not to moan as she felt the toy come to life again inside of her. She was talking to a particularly important donor and couldn't screw things up. Although her voice shook slightly, Cuddy was pleased when she could walk away from the conversation, successfully winning the woman's donation.

Sliding up next to her, House wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Such a good girl, not moaning in front of people. What if they all knew that their Dean of Medicine, the one woman they look to for guidance, had a vibrator inside of her pussy while they talked to her? You are such a naughty woman." House whispered in her ear as the vibrator hummed away.

"House." Cuddy whimpered quietly. "Please."

"Please what?" House knew what she was asking, but needed to hear her say it.

"Get me out of here." Cuddy begged. The vibrations were driving her crazy, her clit throbbing in need. She wanted him to fuck her so badly.

"I don't think it would be proper of the head of the hospital to leave her own convention now would it?" House chastised.

"Don't care. Want you to fuck me." Cuddy whispered, gripping his hands around her waist as she bit back a loud moan. House fought back the idea, not wanting people to notice his growing erection. Cuddy wasn't the only one being effected by this.

"Let's go." House took her hand, leading her through the crowd. Almost to the door someone asked where they were going. "She isn't feeling well so I'm taking her home. If you have any questions you can direct them to James Wilson and he will inform Cuddy tomorrow."

With a quick glance at Cuddy the woman seemed to buy his story wishing Cuddy to get well.

Cuddy walked briskly towards the car, but halfway there House suddenly turned the toy on to full speed, wrapping his arm around her waist to keep her from falling. "Ahh." Cuddy moaned, her fists clenching his jacket. "House I'm close."

"I know." House smirked, quickly walking them to the car. Pinning her to the side of it, House licked her neck. "Come for me."

Cuddy gripped the lapels of his jacket, burying her face in his shoulder as she came. Crying out against him, her body shook as the toy brought her over the edge. Once through House turned the toy off, lifting her dress.

"House what are you doing?" Cuddy asked, her lust filled brain not realizing he had unzipped his own pants as well.

"Fucking you."

"We can't do this here." Cuddy hissed, looking around the parking garage.

"No one is going to see us. They are all inside." House promised her. Ripping her panties off her body, he pocketed them, before sliding two fingers inside of her.

"Oh." Cuddy moaned as he felt around for the toy. Sliding it out of her, he threw it in the car window. Pulling his dick out of his boxers, he spread her legs. Slamming inside of her, he started a fast pace.

Cuddy cried out and clung to him, throwing her leg around his waist. "You looked so fucking hot tonight Cuddy. All dressed up so pretty. Just the idea that you were walking around with that toy in you was so hot. I was hard just watching you interact while I brought you to the edge with the toy."

Each word from House was accented with a slam of his hips, pressing her against the car. Cuddy clung to him desperately, her head spinning. Rocking into his thrusts she knew it was likely that she was going to be bruised, but at the moment she didn't care. "Oh fuck House."

"I am fucking you Cuddy. Right here against your car in the hospital's parking garage. Such a naughty thing to do." Cuddy screamed once, before House covered her mouth. "Shh we don't want people to come find us now do you?"

Cuddy grabbed his cheeks, pulling him down for a heated kiss. They continued to kiss as House pounded her against the side of the car.

"Close." Cuddy whispered against his lips.

"Me too. Come for me again Cuddy."

Cuddy slammed her lips back to his as they came. Her walls clamped down on his cock as he came, both swallowing each other's moans of pleasure.

Once finished, House quickly zipped himself back up, smoothing her dress back down. Both got into the car, House speeding off in the direction of her home. House nearly swerved off the road when he felt her hand slide across his pants, cupping him.

"When we get home I'm going to ride you so hard…" Cuddy whispered, nipping on his earlobe.

"Oh fuck."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright people. I loved all your reviews so much that I wrote two in one day. Haha. Reviews and suggestions for F are welcome!<strong>

**Also, I did look up remote controlled vibrators… yeah they do exist. I'm not spewing lies. Haha. Thanks once again! Love you all! 3**


	6. Fantasy

Wow thank you all once again for your amazing support! I love you all! 3

So as it turns out, F was really hard for me to write. You all gave so many amazing ideas that it was hard to pick out of all of them! One idea that was popular was fellatio because I didn't do blowjob for B and I promise I will write a chapter where Cuddy… pleases House… *smirk* but for this chapter I went with **Invisible Rose and Temo's** idea of…

**Fantasy**

* * *

><p>Cuddy paced back and forth across her office, her phone held tight in her hand. She had been doing this for over an hour, trying to decide if she should hit "send" or not.<p>

Ever since they had let each other dominate them, House and Cuddy had decided to be open about their fantasies. Cuddy had one in particular that she wanted him to do, but had no idea how to ask him. Of coarse, he had been willingly open about all of his, she was a little bit more reserved on this particular one.

Feeling pausing in the middle of her office she closed her eyes and hit send. Peeking them back open she gasped as she read the "sent" sign across her phone. Biting her lip she knew all she could do was wait. Her eyes drifting to the clock she realized it was time to head home and quickly grabbed her things and left.

Setting her things down on the desk in the living room, she checked her phone. _No new messages._ Cuddy winced. Feeling utterly embarrassed Cuddy sat down on her couch, curled up, and turned on the TV.

She nearly screamed when there was a loud knock at the door. Instantly, she recognized the sound of his cane pounding against her door. Shaking slightly Cuddy opened the door, gasping as he pushed past her.

She shut the door, slowly turning around to face him.

"What is this?" House held up his phone where her text message was displayed.

"Just forget it. I shouldn't have sent it." Cuddy tried to brush it off with a wave of her hand.

"No I will not forget it. Cuddy are you serious about this because I need to know if you are." Cuddy's eyes went wide as she realized he was starting at hers intensely.

Nodding once Cuddy answered, "Yes."

House knew she was embarrasses, a rare occasion for his dean of medicine. Sighing, he stepped up close to her, pulling her into a hug. "Cuddy why didn't you just tell me?"

"I did…" Cuddy tried to defend, pointing to his phone. Even though she was embarrassed she couldn't pull away from him. His embrace made her feel safe.

"No. I thought this text was a joke. It is so vague and rushed. You never shy away. Why are you now?" House asked, his voice one of rare honesty. He just couldn't understand.

"I…" Cuddy buried her face in his chest. "I don't know. I'm just embarrassed. I've never shared my fantasies with anyone and I didn't think you'd like this one. I don't want to be laughed at."

House's throat caught as she barely whispered the last part. Holding her tighter he knew her reaction was logical, he had laughed at her a lot in the past. Walking backward, he lead her to her bedroom, gently kicking the door shut. Cuddy looked up at him nervously.

"Ask me." House whispered.

"House…"

"If you really want to just ask. I'll do it." House looked her in the eyes. "I'd do anything for you."

Cuddy felt tears swell up in her eyes and leaned up to kiss him deeply. Holding him close she smiled against his lips. "You mean it?"

"Ask me Cuddy."

Cuddy composed herself before staring up at him. "I want to be the man tonight. Let me fuck you."

House smiled proudly at her. As tough as she was at the hospital he knew she had some insecurities and he would make damn sure that she got over them with him. To be honest though, he was a little nervous about this role-play. The only reason he was doing this was because it was with Cuddy.

House nodded once, igniting a smile across Cuddy's face. Turning them, Cuddy walked him backwards to the bed, pushing him down on it. Straddling his body she kissed his neck. "Thank you."

"Just don't tell anyone."

"Never."

Cuddy sat up on her knees, looking down at him. House smirked up at her, not shy in the slightest. His shirt didn't stay on his body for long and neither did the rest of his clothes. Stripping him naked, Cuddy grinned wickedly down at him. "That's much better."

House chuckled, moaning softly as her nails raked across his chest. "I think you're overdressed now."

"Well then I think we will just have to do something about that." Cuddy smirked, laughing as he grabbed her shirt, ripping it off of her. Her clothes soon joined his in a pile on the floor.

Pushing him back down, Cuddy pinned him to the bed. Placing kisses up his chest, she smirked reaching his lips, pushing her tongue into his mouth. She kissed him deeply, claiming the kiss as hers. House groaned into the kiss, kissing her back eagerly, but allowing her to control it.

Cuddy's hands roamed all over his body. He may be slightly crippled, but he still had a damn good body. Straddling his good leg, she grinded herself on it slowly, moaning. House's cock when ramrod straight. "That has to be the hottest thing someone has ever done to me." House moaned in approval.

Cuddy laughed, one of her rare, completely uncensored laughs. "Well just you wait." Moving up his lean body Cuddy straddled his face. "Make me come House." House wrapped his arms around her thighs. This was one request that he would never say no to. Trapping her effectively in place he leaned up and licked her folds once. Cuddy reached down and grabbed his head. "No teasing."

House grinned, kissing her thigh once before probing his tongue deeply inside of her. Licking her inside and out, House built up her orgasm. Alternating from deep licks, to flicks of his tongue against her clit, he knew he had her close.

Cuddy gasped, reaching for the headboard in front of her. "Oh fuck House."

"You like that?" House breathed against her thigh, biting softly, before resuming his pussy licking.

"Oh yes. I'm close. Make me scream."

House groaned against her pussy, flicking his tongue faster. His hands held her thighs down as she buckled against his face. After a few more moments Cuddy came. Gripping her legs tightly, he held her against his face as he rode her through the waves of pleasure. Cuddy gasped at the end, sliding off his face.

Taking a few moments to collect herself, Cuddy crawled to the end of the bed. "Your turn."

House groaned loudly as he felt her mouth around his cock. "Cuddy." Cuddy licked and sucked the tip of his cock. Sliding her tongue down the underside of his shaft she smirked as his hips jerked forward, his hands tangling at the sheets beside him. Taking a breath, Cuddy took all of him inside her mouth, sucking her cheeks in for a tighter suction. House nearly came right there and then. "Oh… Cuddy if you don't stop soon I'm going to come." Cuddy pulled back immediately and got off the bed, walking into her closet. House frowned. "Cuddy?"

"Get on your hands and knees." Cuddy ordered, stepping inside the closet.

"Why?" House called, but she didn't answer. Hesitantly, he got to his hands and knees and waited. "Oh no. No. No. No." Was his reply when she walked out.

Cuddy wore a strap-on dildo. "House you said I could be the man tonight." She knew he probably wouldn't be happy about this part, but he told her she could and she was threw with being embarrassed. It seemed only fair. She had let him try anal sex on her last week, this week it was his turn.

"Cuddy I didn't think you meant this…" House trailed off.

"Please?" Cuddy got back on the bed, her hand sliding over his back. "If you decide you don't like it I'll stop. Just like when I let you."

House groaned. He knew she was right. They had agreed to try new things. "Fine."

Cuddy's eyes went wide and lit up. "Really?"

"Yes. Just this once and don't you dare tell Wilson."

"My lips are sealed." Cuddy promised. "Just relax."

Cuddy slid behind him, grabbing the lube from their dresser drawer. House clenched his fists nervously, casting a glance behind him. He had to admit that seeing Cuddy with a strap-on was oddly appealing, but he had always pictured this image with Cuddy fucking another woman. His eyes drifting down to the fake cock he let of a sigh of relief when he realized she had bought one of the smaller sizes.

Cuddy caught his gaze and smiled reassuringly. Squeezing some lube onto her finger she slowly slid it to his ass. "Just relax." She repeated slowly sliding her finger inside. House gasped and froze, his body clamming up. Cuddy bit her lip. She had never done this before and didn't really know why she wanted this. But something about having House completely at her mercy in this kind of way was something she had thought of many times before. "House breathe. You need to relax or this is going to hurt." She repeated what he had told her.

House breathed in a ragged breath. He had never even thought of having anal done to him, but obviously she had. He relaxed slightly when he felt her hand gliding over his back. "Trying." He mumbled.

Cuddy smiled. "Would it help if I said that I don't think of you any less? Your still the man of this relationship and nothing will change that."

House chuckled. "Your boosting my ego?"

"Yeah. I'm going to regret that later." Cuddy teased. Both of them laughed. "It is true you know."

"I know." And with that House finally relaxed. Cuddy smiled and slowly moved her finger in and out a few times.

House focused on his breathing. The feeling of having something penetrate his ass was odd and a little uncomfortable, but not horrible. Of coarse he knew that it was only her small finger and the dildo was bound to be more uncomfortable.

He gasped as she pulled her finger away. Taking a few more deeps breaths he knew she was lubing the dildo in preparation. As an afterthought Cuddy grabbed a towel and placed it underneath him. Sliding back into place she kissed his ass once.

"Ready?" Cuddy asked gently, the toy positioned at his ass.

"Yes." House whispered.

Cuddy nodded and placing her hands around his waist she slowly slid the toy into him. He grunted, and clenched at the sheets. It was slightly painful, but what really surprised him was that his cock was throbbing. He was actually enjoying this. "You okay?" Cuddy asked worried when he didn't say anything.

"Yes. Go slowly." House responded, reminding himself to relax. Cuddy slowly slid the toy in and out of his ass. House groaned. "Cuddy…" House moaned.

Cuddy smiled. She was glad he was liking this as well. "Tell me what you need."

"Fist me and go a little faster." House groaned. Cuddy reached around his body to fist him. Speeding up her thrusts she matched her hand's pace jacking him off. "Oh fuck."

Cuddy fucked him with the toy while jerking him, her body leaned on his back. Pressing kisses to his back she could tell he wasn't going to last long. Her hand tightened around his dick, and after a few more pumps and thrusts House came.

Shooting his seed onto the towel, House shook as he felt his body clamp down on the toy. "Cuddy!"

Once he was completely spent, Cuddy slowly slid the toy out of him. House collapsed immediately.

After removing the cum covered towel from the bed and taking the strap-on off, Cuddy laid down next to him. House flipped over after a moment and pulled her to his chest. Cuddy snuggled in next to him, leaning up to kiss his lips once.

"Night Cuddy."

"Night House."

They didn't need to talk about what had just happened. Both knew what the other felt and both were extremely satisfied.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright sorry for the long wait. Life was a little bit hectic the last few days.<strong>

**This chapter was defiantly something new for me. I've never written anything like this and I hope I did a good job. Let me know!**

**Any suggestions for G? Also, sorry I can't get to everybody's suggestions. I try to incorporate them, but sometimes I'm just not able to.**

**Thanks again everyone!**


	7. Grind

Wow it's been forever since I've wrote in this fic. With Cuddy being gone I haven't found the spirit to write them, but they are endgame for here we are again. Thanks to everyone who patiently waited for this!

Thanks to the reviews for the last chapter. I know some people weren't too happy, but it was something new to try. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Grind**

* * *

><p>"House you've got to be kidding."<p>

Earlier House had walked into her office and told her to cancel any plans she had for the night because he was bringing her out on a date. This was not what she had in mind.

"Oh come on Cuddles. Live a little bit." House whined, grabbing her hand and trying to pull her along.

"You said you were bringing me on a date." Cuddy said, still in shock.

"I am." House answered honestly.

Cuddy looked at him realizing he was excited to bring her here. "Seriously?"

House sighed, stopping and looking down at her. "I know it's not a traditional date, but I thought you'd want to try something new with me. Plus, I love this place…" House trailed off. Cuddy's eyes went wide when she finally connected the pieces in her head. He was sharing a part of his past with her, back before Mayfield.

"Okay." Cuddy nodded. She knew that before she would have said no instantly, but smiling she realized they had come a long way together.

House grinned like a kid in a candy shop, taking her hand once again and leading her into the strip club. Cuddy bit her lip.

Once inside Cuddy looked around a little bit, still holding onto House's hand. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, she knew he wouldn't wander off on her, but just being in a place that was new to her gave her the jitters.

"Relax Cuddy they are strippers not serial killers." House teased her, noticing how nervous she was. Cuddy slapped his chest with a huff, but did relax striding alongside House.

House led her to a side table, a waitress, barely clad, coming over to take their orders. Cuddy locked her jaw when the woman leaned over House's shoulder to press her breasts against his back. If House thought this was enjoyable for her it certainly was not. She was just about to say so when the waitress slid over, leaning into Cuddy's personal space. "What about you babe?" The woman seemed to purr, her cherry scented lip gloss shining against her lips.

"Umm… I'll have the…" Cuddy pointed down to the menu, her brain not keeping up with what she needed to say.

"No problem. If you need anything else just holler." Cuddy's eyes went wide. _Did that woman just wink at her? _Cuddy looked back to House searching for an answer.

"It's their job Cuddles. Jeez. You've really never been to a strip club before?"

Cuddy blushed, but shook her head. "No."

"Prude." House joked, stretching out his bad leg to attempt to circulate some of the blood into the dead tissue.

"How bad?" Cuddy asked gently, taking a sip of her beverage. She licked her lips when she realized House must have ordered her favorite wine.

"7." House replied just as smoothly. He took two Advil out of his pocket, swallowing them before turning his attention back to Cuddy. He had been drug free since Mayfield and was determined to keep it that way.

Their conversation came easily, Cuddy's eyes occasionally looking off behind House to examine her surroundings. Women barely dressed were everywhere, some out on the dance floor dancing to the beat of the club, and some women up on small stages swinging their hips around. All in all though it was a classier establishment than Cuddy would have imagined House to hang out at.

House smirked noticing her approval in her eyes. "Told you." Cuddy just rolled her eyes in response.

"Here you are my dears." The waitress was back, placing their food down in front on them. "Can I get you anything else?" Cuddy gulped nervously as the waitress directed her question at her. Shaking her head Cuddy looked to House.

"Nope we are good Sasha thanks." House winked at the woman, before she strutted away, swinging her hips to accent her curves. Once she was out of ear shot House grinned at Cuddy. "She has the hots for your fun bags."

Cuddy coughed, blushing a light shade of red. "Oh shut up House."

"I'm being serious." House replied, eating his food.

"Oh are you? And how do you know that?" Cuddy asked just as cockily.

"Because I've been here before. Sasha is one of the lesbian waitresses." House shrugged.

"Excuse me?" Cuddy asked in shock, but trying to remain calm.

"I thought you would be uncomfortable if I was the one being hit on so I made sure we can to her section." House commented. "That and I want to see her give you a lap dance."

Cuddy's jaw opened and then shut again. "You're crazy House."

"Aww please?" House pretended to pout like a child, his bottom lip protruding.

"No." Cuddy said. However; despite House's child like mannerisms she was falling for it. Sighing Cuddy pushed her plate aside. "Why?"

House looked at her comically. "Because it's hot."

Cuddy caught sight of Sasha looking over at her and blushed. Sighing she bit her lip being looking up at House. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this."

"Really?" House replied eagerly like a child on Christmas.

"Yes, but when we get home you better return the favor." Cuddy winked at him.

"Not going to argue that."

Cuddy smirked before turning slightly. Locking eyes with the waitress Cuddy cocked her finger at her, beckoning her over. She looked slightly surprised, but eagerly did as Cuddy asked.

As she walked over Cuddy took the opportunity to look her over. She was very attractive. Cuddy would give her that. She had long, lean legs encased in the most dangerous stripper heals Cuddy had ever seen. Her body was clad only in a sinful pair of black, lace boy shorts and a sparkly, black bra. Her hair was wild and curly and dark, similar to her own, and her eyes were almost black. Cuddy gulped. The woman was sex on heels.

"What can I do for you babe?" Sasha asked, once again entering Cuddy's personal space.

"Well not only for me…" Cuddy started to babble before regaining her composure. Cuddy had never been shy before and wasn't about to now. "I want you to give me a lap dance."

Sasha smirked and cocked her gaze in House's direction. "You okay with my grinding on your chick?"

"Please, go right ahead. As long as I can watch." House grinned back.

"Most certainly." Sasha purred, her attention already back on Cuddy. Sliding down onto Cuddy's lap, she pressed her body up against Cuddy's form. "You're very sexy." Sasha whispered in Cuddy's ear as her hips pressed down on hers.

"Thank you." Cuddy gasped, her hands gently fisting the side of the chair.

"Mmm." Sasha moaned gently as her hips swiveled into Cuddy's, their breasts smashed together. Cuddy's eyes closed briefly. She had been with another girl once in college, but she had been drunk and didn't remember most of the night. She had never found herself sexually aroused or attracted to women of any kind, but the things Sasha was doing to her was driving her mad.

Eyes opening again Cuddy turned her head to catch House's gaze. She gasped as she saw that his attention was not on Sasha, but on her. His eyes were black with desire, turned on by just seeing Cuddy's reaction to what Sasha was doing to her. Cuddy groaned.

Suddenly wanting to please him more Cuddy reached out and grabbed Sasha's hips. "Turn around." Cuddy husked out her demand.

Sasha eagerly complied, turning around to settle down onto Cuddy's lap. Her scantily clad ass pressed tight into Cuddy's front. Going with the flow, Cuddy's arm wrapped around the other woman's waist, pressing her tighter to her. "Oh you like that babe?" Sasha moaned out, reaching back to grab Cuddy's hips.

"Yes. Lean back more." Cuddy voiced. The woman did as told leaning back against Cuddy, her head falling onto Cuddy's shoulder.

Cuddy heard House groan, looking over to see that his hand had disappeared beneath the table. Her eyes sparked mischief.

"Looks like your man's enjoy himself." Sasha chuckled. "What to really drive him wild?"

Cuddy thought for a moment. Seeing House's reaction though Cuddy eagerly agree. The woman turned around once again, straddling Cuddy's lap fully. "Kiss me."

Only hesitating for a slit second Cuddy slammed her lips onto Sasha's. The women's lips battled for a few moments before Cuddy heard House's drawn out groan. He had come. She knew it.

Finding herself in a worked up fit Cuddy grabbed Sasha's hips, slowly pressing up into her. Sasha shot a wicked glance down at her. "Hey House I'm going to get your girlfriend here off okay?"

"Do it." House's gruff reply came.

Cuddy could only moan as the women gravitated her hips hard and fast against Cuddy's. Her breathing picked up and soon Cuddy was holding onto Sasha's as her climax slammed against her.

"Oh damn." Cuddy laughed as she could finally regain some composure. Looking meekly at the woman still in her lap she blushed. "Umm thanks?"

Sasha chuckled and stood up, righting herself. "She's a keeper House." And with that the woman walked away, back to other customers. Cuddy glanced over to see her settling down on another woman's lap and realized she had nothing to be embarrassed over.

She jumped when she felt House's breath on her neck and his low voice in her ear. "Let's go home before I fuck you on this table."

"Oh God." Cuddy moaned before being dragged out of the strip club by House. They would defiantly have to do this again soon.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know it might not be what you all wanted, but I hope that this was okay. Again I'm sorry for the late post. Reviews please!<strong>

**Also suggestions for H would be great! Thanks!**


End file.
